Jamie Thrust
Jamie Thrust is a hero on MECA 1 team and is commonly referred to as 'the hawk'. Biography Birth As with nearly all heros, Jamie Thrust was created around the same time as Nathan Blitz. He was made without the upgrade and is one the only two remaining members of his original team. He quickly gained the 'Elite' status after a succesion of several succesful missions.He was then appointed second in comand after he saved Nathan Blitz after a mission went wrong. Training Whilst training, It was clear Thrust had a good head for heights. He continually used bars to quickly get to places that other heros took ages to get to. He was issused with a helmet that allowed him to lock on to targets,see how much fuel he has left in his recently issued jetpack, and can choose between two modes- Normal Off-line mode, and War Attack mode, where his previoulsy blue screen slides swiftly away and a red one comes on and enables the features listed above. Capture Shortly after the 2.0 upgrade, Thrust, who at this time didnt have a jetpack because it was being manfactured for him, and Nathan Blitz were sent on a mission to infaltrate a huge Villianised city and free several heros that had been captured in thier stasis modes. The mission was going to plan, Until Toxic Reapa spotted them and put them in pods simialr to the ones the captured heros were in. Thrust Broke out, and set free Blitz. However it was quickly realisable that Blitz was in no condition to keep fighting, as he fell on the floor, eyes and core flickering between on and off. It was later revealed that the goo type liquid they were kept in contained a chemical which aggitated the NanaBots inside Blitz, thus making him at point dead. Thrust used the only Teleporter they had to send Blitz to the emergancy room in hero factory. Breaking out After he had sent Blitz back home, Thrust found a weapons room being guarded by Jawblade. He used skills he learnt in training to rip the gun That Jawblade was holding from his hand, loaded it, and shot Jawblade in the stomach. Thrust stood over him and shot him in the head.The shot only paralyzed him, but to Thrust it looked like he was well and truly dead. He stepped over him and headed into the room. He found a Lazer Pulse Rifle, a Battle Rifle and some grenades and swords. He then stepped out, and was just about to run off before he heard a loud scream- he quickly realised it was coming from the pods similar to what he and Blitz had been contained in. He walked cautiosly towards the pods, suspecting a trap. Suddenly, the pod doors opended and a thin white leg and out stepped a VIX9 guard drone. The other 5 doors opened and out stepped other VIX9 drones. They recognised Thrust as an enemy and locked and loaded thier energy guns, and fired. Thrust was forced to jump over through a windowless window and grabbed a rope at the side whilst the spot he was previously standing got blown up, he then threw it up, making it catch on a hook and then quickly wrapped the end he was holding around his waist. Having escaped the spawn point of the VIX9 drones, Thrust made his way to the edge of the city. 27 Miles from the exit to the city, he heard a click behind him. Flyer drones swarmed around him, he shot them all with his lazer pulse rifle, but whilst he was catching his breath a ton of VIX 9 drones apperd around where he needed to go to escape. He lobbed one of his grenades killing a vast majority of the VIX9 drones. Thinking he killed all of them, he ran to the exit, but he accidentally tripped up on a root of a tree and fell on to the ground. He rolled onto his back, dazed, and tried getting up, but as soon as his hand moved a VIX9 drone jumped out of nowhere and pinned him to the ground. The VIX9's head and chest panel opened up and a superheated hero core and hero skull showed, almost blinding Jamie. He used his built in knuckle dusters to punch it in the head so it was distracted long enough so he could get away. Thrust later stole a ship and attempted to fly back to Makuero city, But ShellShock spotted him and shot one of the engines. Steve Chill found him in the wreckage of his crashed craft and took him back to Makuero city. When they returend, Blitz was there and made Thrust second in command. Meeting Natasha Proton When in the hospital at hero factory, Thrust was taken care of by Natasha Proton, younger sister of Shaun Proton, and a nurse at the time. The two fell in love with each other and often sent on missions together, enhancing their relationship. When the Dreadful Infection started, Jamie made it his goal to find Natasha- and he did. Their fate is TBA. The Cronos Horse On a clean up mission to Quaza With MECA1, Thrust came across a pack of native horses. At the time, his Jetpack was broken so he needed a faster way of moving around. Thrust managed to Tame and Mount one of the horses and something odd happened. The horse linked itself with Thrust (simialar to how they do in Avatar) And some areas of it turned Blue- to coinside with his colour. This also happened with the other members of MECA1. Thrust called his horse Cronos, and has used him on multiple missions, and in End Of Days, the zombie apocalypse. Personality Thrust is a kind and considerate person, but people often put him down because he gets cocky and likes to play pranks with his best friend Steve Chill. However, 'the troublesome twosome' as they are known, use pranks on villians as well to capture them. He is often stated as being ruthless but there is no evidence to support that claim as he is highly reccomended hero. When he was a rookie Jamie Thrust was like a younger Furno, wanting to jump into anything, disregardless of if he is trained for that purpose or if he even had the right equipment. This is most noted when he took on a ice dragon- a hugemongous beast over ten times the size of a regular hero- all by himself- and won. Weapons and Equipment Thryst, being the eagle eyed hero he is, mainly uses a jetpack to fly around and distract villians whilst other heros found a way to take them down. When using his jetpack, he dosent have handheld weapons but shoulder mounted machine guns attached to the jetpack.In Brain Attack, Thrust dual weilds two ice swords without a shield. Quotes "Well that went well." - Thrust after nearly getting captured "Goddamn it! Im outta freakin bullets!"- Thrust running out of bullets Stats These stats were given to thrust after his latest mission Trivia #He is based off someone I know #His face mask is from one of the old bionicle sets. Gallery 2.0 form DSCF5017.jpg|D'ya feel lucky, punk. Well do ya? DSCF5015.jpg DSCF5012.JPG DSCF5018.JPG DSCF5014.JPG Category:User:Deltrax7 Category:Good Characters Category:Blue Heroes Category:Meca 1 Category:Green Villains Category:Villains Category:Airborn heros Category:Silver Villains Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:Hero Factory 4.0